


Family

by helens78



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hospital, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-12
Updated: 2003-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hospital staff doesn't think Sean's family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

Sean stops at every stop light. Signals every turn. He doesn't break the speed limit.

The ambulance has been out of sight for a while now.

He drives through the parking lot and finds a space close to the emergency room entrance. He puts the car into park, sets the parking brake, climbs out of the car, and locks the doors.

Then he's barrelling through the hallways, nearly knocking over four separate people before he gets to the desk.

"Mortensen," he tells the woman at the desk, "Viggo."

"Are you family?" she asks, eyes narrowing.

Sean kicks the desk. Hard.


End file.
